se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leonid Kuchma/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| KIEV, 3 de septiembre de 1996 - El canciller alemán Helmut Kohl se encuentra en Ucrania (martes) para sostener conversaciones con el presidente Leonid Kuchma y presidir la firma de contratos por parte de empresas de las dos naciones. Gerhard Schröder - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Foto de archivo en la que aparece el presidente de Ucrania, Leonid Kuchma (Izq.), junto al canciller alemán Gerhard Schröeder. La Prensa Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (C) speaks with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (R) as the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council (EAPC) leaders pose for the group photo on the second day of the NATO summit in Istanbul 29 June 2004. NATO leaders united yesterday to promise to help train Iraq's new army and to commit more troops to Afghanistan, but the deep divisions caused by the US-led war were never far from view. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Папа Римський Іван Павло ІІ та Президент України Леонід Кучма. «Банк Культури» España * Ver José María Aznar - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| EAPC Signing ceremony of the NATO/ Ukraine Charter. Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Leonid Kuchma, Presidente della Repubblica dell'Ucraina, al termine dell'incontro al Quirinale. presidenti.quirinale.it Leonid Kuchma - Romano Prodi.jpg| Visit of Leonid Kuchma, President of Ukraine, to the EC © European Communities , 1999 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jean-Michel Clajot Leonid Kuchma - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Kuchma, Prime Minister Berlusconi issue joint statement. Photo: Ukrainian Government Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| SPEECH BY PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC MARTTI AHTISAARI AT A DINNER HOSTED BY PRESIDENT LEONID KUCHMA OF UKRAINE IN YALTA ON 10.9.1999. tpk.fi Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| PRESIDENT LEONID KUCHMA MEETS IN SALZBURG WITH PRESIDENT TARJA HALONEN OF FINLAND. 16.09.2002 00:00. ukrinform.net Reino Unido * Ver John Major - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin, left, American President Bill Clinton, Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma, and British Prime Minister John Major, extreme right, sign the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty during the CSCE summit in Budapest, Hungary Photo: AP (detalle de foto) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| On a diplomatic mission Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (right) meets Ukraine's President Leonid Kuchma. AFP Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Russia - Yeltsin And Kuchma Meet To Discuss Black. AP Archive Leonid Kuchma - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held a meeting with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma. February 22, 2003 15:00 The Kremlin, Moscow Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Three ex-presidents of Ukraine: Leonid Kravchuk, Leonid Kuchma and Viktor Yuschenko, have said they support the Ukrainians who are protesting against the government's refusal to sign the EU Association Agreement, but warn there are possible dangerous consequences. Photo by AFP Leonid Kuchma - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ex-Presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma chat as they attend military parade to celebrate 25 years of Ukraine's Independence on August 24. Photo by Volodymyr Petrov Leonid Kuchma - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (L) and Prime Minister Viktor Yanukovich take part in a ceremony to lay flowers at the monument to Chernobyl catastrophe Leonid Kuchma - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Filaret, the patriarch of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church, ex-presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma and President Petro Poroshenko (from left to right) on Victory Day on May 9, 2015. (UNIAN) Fuentes Categoría:Leonid Kuchma